


Who Calls The Shots

by Hekate1308



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Nurse Dean Winchester, Writer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: The bell rings out.Dean sighs. At least today he got to enjoy his first cup of coffee and read the paper before Cas called him to his bedside. On some days, he’s barely out of bed when his patient demands attention. Very loose adaptation of "le malade imaginaire" by Molière.





	Who Calls The Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Take evrything in this story with a grain of salt, my friends. It's some light summer time reading, really.

The bell rings out.

Dean sighs. At least today he got to enjoy his first cup of coffee and read the paper before Cas called him to his bedside. On some days, he’s barely out of bed when his patient demands attention.

This was certainly not what Dean signed up for when he became a certified nurse.

On the other hand…

As he walks past the family kitchen, he sees Claire reading a book whole having breakfast and waves at her. “Don’t forget to get ready for school!”

“I won’t,  _Dad_ ” she shoots back, rolling her eyes.

He grins. She’s sharp, that one; and he doesn’t doubt she’ll get offered full rides to several of the colleges she’s applied to.

As always however, his heart sinks a little as he contemplates her moving out and starting her education. He knows exactly why, of course; just like he knows that growing so attached to his patient and the niece he brought up on his own after the death of his brother and sister-in-law was a very bad idea to begin with.

The bell rings out again and he starts walking a little faster. Not much – there’s nothing the matter with Castiel Novak. There never is.

And yes, that is quite a statement for a nurse to make, and especially for one who has been hried to look after that patient in particular, but he can hardly help it when he knows all that’s wrong with Cas is his inability to admit that he’s healthy.

Unlike when he first hired him.

_Dean isn’t nervous._

_Or rather, if he’s being honest, he’s doing a marvellous job at pretending not to be nervous._

_It’s not every day you get to nurse your favourite author, that’s all._

_The blonde girl that opens the door is a surprise, but she’s quick to seize him up. “You’re D. Winchester?”_

_“Yes. Dean. Miss Novak, I assume?”_

_“Yeah. I’m his niece. Come in” she says briskly; over the next few days he’ll realize it’s due to some ill-judged teenage attempt to seem more adult than she actually is, and who hasn’t been there?_

_“Uncle Castiel!” she calls out as soon as Dean has stepped in, “The nurse is here!”_

_She’s smirking in a way that makes him suspect neither of them bothered to check what the D. Stood for in the first place; there are still more female nurses out there than males, after all; and maybe Castiel Novak won’t be happy to –_

_Dean’s speculations fly out the window when Claire leads him into the living room and the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen is lying on the couch._

_That’s just unfair._

_He’s a great writer and he looks like this?_

_Yeah, completely and utterly unfair._

_“Hello, Mr. Novak. Dean Winchester, your nurse for the foreseeable future.”_

_“Hello, Dean. Sorry for not getting up, but I am sure you can understand…”_

_His hand grip is strong and reassuring, and his eyes are so very blue –_

_Dean already knows he’s screwed._

He knocks on the door.

A plaintive “Get in here” is all the answer he gets, and he grins brightly as he does so.

“Mr. Novak, how are we on this fine morning?”

He scowls. “Why do you think I rang the bell?”

“Because you wanted me to open a window, of course” Dean says, stepping up to it, “Time to let in some good healthy air.”

“Don’t you –“

But Dean’s already thrown it open. “There” he says, “Isn’t that better? It was so stuffy in here –“

“I’ll catch a cold” Cas says, looking at him with wide eyes. “I’ll catch a cold, and die, and you’ll be out of a job, and deservedly so.”

Dear God, he’s laying it on thick today. Are those tears? If he didn’t know any better… But he does, so Dean just shakes his head. “Good fresh air has never harmed anyone.”

“Then I’ll be the first” Cas says grumpily, diving under his duvet and making sure no single part of him is visible. “At least my death will be invaluable to science.”

Now that he can’t see him, Dean rolls his eyes before yanking the duvet off him. “If I recall correctly, I am supposed your check your pulse and temperature.”

Cas glares at him, but he simply smiles friendly and proceeds to do his job.

“Why do I even keep you around” Cas complains after he’s failed once again to convince Dean that 97, 4 F means his temperature is “slightly above average.”

“Because I am the best nurse in town” he answers, although a more honest answer would probably be  _Not a single other nurse would be ready to put up with this, you hypochondriac yet still cute nightmare_. “You know it.”

Cas simply grumbles something in response.

_“This is really not necessary” he says, and Dean rolls his eyes._

_“Sorry, but last time I checked, you couldn’t stand on your own two feet yet. Claire was right in hiring a nurse. What if you fell down while she’s at school, Cas?”_

_“Cas?”_

_Dean looks away. “Sorry. I tend to give people nicknames, and –“_

_“It’s fine. I – I like it.”_

_Dean is pretty sure they’re both blushing, but he’s not brave enou8gh to look Cas in the eyes to find out. He clears his throat. “How about I help you in the wheelchair and you show me the garden?”_

“And? Are you going to get up and make your tour of the garden?”

It’s the one thing that still gets Cas to leave the bed. He loves his garden.

He hums. “I suppose I could, if I tried really hard –“

“That’s the spirit. You know what? I am going to call Claire; she can accompany you before she leaves for school.”

Cas’ face lights up; in moments like this, Dean remembers why he is still here, and that somewhere under all that hypochondriac nonsense, there’s still the Cas he remembers. “That would be nice. I haven’t seen her in a while…”

“Three days. She wanted to see you yesterday evening, but was told that you were too weak to be visited” Dean says carefully. He doesn’t have to specify who told Claire; at best it would agitate, and at worst turn Cas against him because he dared criticise the newest addition to the family.

Cas looks down, a guilty expression crossing his face. “I don’t think I would have been too tired to see Claire. I’m always happy when she comes to visit my sickbed.”

“And she’s always glad to see you, too” Dean hastens to reply. “Especially now when she’s waiting for replies to her college applications.”

It’s the wrong thing to say; immediately Cas looks upset again. “And then she’ll go, and I’ll never get to see her anymore! And what if I suddenly take a turn for the worse? She might not get here in time so we can say goodbye…”

“Don’t be so dramatic. There’s every reason to expect you’ll stand proudly and cheer for her at her college graduation.”

He doesn’t answer, content in imagining the awful scene of Claire coming home to late to see him one last time, and Dean sighs as he leaves the room.

When he enters the family kitchen, he registers with relief that Claire’s still alone. “Your uncle’s about to take his walk and wants you to accompany him.”

She grins brightly and all but jumps up. “thank you, dean.2

“I did nothing” he says, “He loves you very much, you know.”

Her smile drops. “I thought so, yeah.”

And she hurries past Dean without another word.

If there’s one thing about this situation he hates more than anything else, it’s that it’s driving a wedge between an uncle and niece who were thoroughly attached to each other when Dean first met them.

The walk will do them both good.

Seeing that Claire has not yet cleaned up, he quickly proceeds to do so; the last thing he wants is to give them even more ammunition for –

“She really should clean up after herself, like my son”.

Dean takes a deep breath and faces Kelly with a smile on his lips. “Her uncle asked to see her, and only her specifically, and I offered so she could go at once.” It’s a lie, but only a small one – and with everything that has been going on over the last year, it’s hardly going to count in the long run.

She frowns. “He didn’t ask for me or our boy?”

Dean manages not to cringe, but only barely. The “boy” she’s speaking of is close to thirty but acts like he isn’t.

Speaking of the devil –

Jack Kline, parasite, whining manbaby and bane of Dean’s existence walks into the kitchen. “Oh good, you’re here. I’ll have a coffee and Eggs Benedict with –“

“Still not a housemaid” Dean says, stepping away from the sink, “Isn’t it funny?”

Jack looks at him, his eyes wide and innocent. “But I just meant I’d like some, not that you had to make them. I’m sure they’d be really good, that’s all.”

That’s his method. He’s never loud or brash or openly annoying; no, he prefers to play the naive good kid.

Dean would commend him for it if Cas wouldn’t eat up his every lie, didn’t consider himself deathly ill because Jack makes him think he is, didn’t turn away from Claire because she refuses to play the game.

“Dean has many responsibilities, sweetheart” Kelly says, looking at him with pure adoration. “I know you didn’t mean it, but he can’t just do anything we want him to do. He has to look after Cas.”

Kelly is the better of the two. Dean vastly prefers her to her offspring; in fact, he’s certain there’s a decent person somewhere in there; but she’s completely under her son’s control. Anything eh demands he has to get, his word is law, she never stands up for herself.

One of the creepiest experiences so far has been watching Cas and Kelly “bond” over this supposed son of theirs (Dean still has trouble believing he actually is Cas’; according to him, back when he wasn’t as brainwashed as he appears to be now, he once confided in him that they only had the briefest of flings and that he was convinced they were using protection at the time).

To dean, it seems less like a happy family and more desperate people joining a cult.

But all of this he could forgive. Having grown up have to scrape by on very little money, he understands what poverty can make people do; and really, it’s a small wonder Jack pounced on the chance that Castiel Novak, famous author and rather rich because of that, could be his biological father. Granted, manipulating him into believing he’s sick and having to rely solely on him and Kelly for company – with the added necessity of Dean and Claire – is hardly the right thing to do, but still – Cas is an adult.

But doing everything he can to make Cas think ill of Claire – of the girl he raised since she was five years old, and who truly loves and looks up to him as her father – just so she won’t get any of his money – that’s unforgiveable.

And Jack is not unaware that he’s doing it; he’s definitely trying to keep them apart, a fact Dean is reminded of when he says, “It’s true you have so much to do, of course, with how ill Father is – where is he and why aren’t you with him, by the way?”

He ignores the slight insult to his work ethic and answers, “IN the garden.”

“Alone? But he could fall and injure himself – he’s so weak – yesterday he barely made it out of bed!”

Another one of his traps. Dean knew it was coming, but couldn’t do anything against it; now he has to tell him the truth, of course. “Claire is with him. He’ll be alright.”

“But she would never be able to hold him up – and she’s certainly keeping him out longer than he should be. She’s so young, she’s got no experience with something like this –“

And Jack darts out in pursuit of them. Dean says, glancing at his watch. At least they had ten minutes together, undisturbed and free to talk.

“He’s so conscientious” Kelly marvels. “Naturally, you can’t fault Claire for wanting to spend time with Castiel – they are so close – but we all have to take care.”

And that’s the difference between Kelly and Jack: she has no idea what her dear son is doing. She actually believes him when he tells her that he’s trying to build a relationship with Claire, but keeps getting rebuffed.

And the poor girl is standing in the middle, just searching for the man who raised her.

“Don’t forget Castiel wants to see his lawyer today” Kelly continues, “So he has to take plenty of rest.”

Dean manages not to snort. Barely. It’s pretty clear from where he’s standing that Jack is the one who wants Cas to see his lawyer today; and that, if Dean wasn’t so careful, the newly-found son and heir would already possess every single thing Cas owns, this house included.

But he caught him just in time. When he first arrived to find Jack and Kelly living in the house, he had a bit of trouble figuring out what was going on; but once he did –

Well, thankfully Cas still trust him, and so it was easy to casually recommend a lawyer to him.

Not his brother – that would have been too obvious; but luckily, he has met several of Sam’s co-workers and rivals in the field over time, and it just so happens that he can call one of the later his best friend.

He excuses himself to make the call.

“Squirrel, long time no see.”

He grimaces; both of them know fu8lly well that Crowley’s in the house at least once a week. “Yeah, yeah – don’t forget his Highness has demanded to see you today.”

“Haven’t I made it clear that if anyone is to be addressed thus, it should be?”

“Yeah yeah, Oh Great one, see you then”. Dean hangs up with another word, knowing Crowley won’t be angry. It doesn’t matter that Sam threw a hissy fit when he first found out they were friends, utterly convinced that Crowley’s attitude in court meant that he was an asshole in private life, too; Dean is still pretty damn glad he got to look through the facade.

Then again, if he didn’t know the same was true about Cas…

_“And how are we today?”_

_“Still very much not in need of a nurse, thank you” Cas replies, smiling, already sitting up in bed._

_“And here I thought you were happy to see me.”_

_“I always am” he blurts out and both of them blush._

_Dean clears his throat. “Well, let’s see that we get you out of bed, yeah?”_

_Soon enough, he’ll be out of the cast._

_“Is Claire up?”_

_“Not yet, thought I’d let her have a bit of a lie-in since it’s the weekend.”_

_He nods. “She’s been really worried about me, lately.”_

_“You can hardly blame her for that” Dean says softly. “It must have been a shock to hear you were in a car accident as well.”_

_“Of course it was” Cas sighs. “My poor little girl.”_

_From anyone else, it would sound condescending; but it’s clear that she’s simply exactly that to Cas, still the little girl he took in when he had no idea how raising a child was supposed to work in the first place._

_“Let’s make sure I’m up when she comes into the kitchen” he decides and Dean is quick to help. After Vas is dressed and moving, they take a stroll through the garden._

_“That’s thyme” Dean points out some herbs._

_“You know your plants too? I am impressed.”_

_Dean shrugs. “Just grew up with a garden, is all.”_ And had to work hard that we wouldn’t lose the house by the time I turned sixteen, he doesn’t add.

_Cas sends him a look of understanding regardless._

_“It’s a beautiful day” Dean says quickly top hide his embarrassment._

_Cas smiles. “Yes, it is. The kind of weather I would set a love story in.”_

_Dean has grown used to his patient saying such things over the last five weeks._

_It doesn’t make his growing crush any easier to handle._

_“A love story?”_

_Cas nods, looking at him with those eyes that never fail to take Dean’s breath away. “Yes. Maybe between… a very good man, a righteous man with an open soul and a good heart, and someone who has been pretty much a recluse all his life, but who nonetheless cares deeply about those he gets close to…”_

_As if the pronouns weren’t enough of a hint. Dean swallows, wishing that his employment had already come to an end. Maybe, when Cas is completely healthy again, they can…_

_“Uncle Cas! You are up!”_

_Cas turns around, breaking into a grin as Claire runs into his arms._

_And goddamn it, as if he wasn’t practically irresistible before._

_Those two are going to be the end of Dean Winchester._

_Three weeks later, Cas is fit as a fiddle again, there is no way to deny it._

_Dean, despite knowing that it was his job to ensure his recovery, and that he did well, can’t deny that he’s the saddest at the end of a successful assignment than he has been in a long time._

_Still, though, Cas is well again, and he was by no means a difficult patience._

_On the contrary._

_And so, as Cas accompanies him to the door, Claire having enthusiastically hugged him, Dean takes him in one more time. He really is a beautiful man – and that’s coming from someone who knows quite well he’s rather handsome himself._

_They’re standing in front of the entrance, staring at one another._

_They do that a lot, at least according to Claire._

_Finally, Dean clears his throat. “I guess I’ll be going.”_

_“Yes” Cas replies, “Yes, of course.”_

_Is that just Dean or did he glance at his lips? Cas swallows, his tongue protruding for a second, and –_

_Cas takes a step back. “I… I like to think we’ve become quite good friends, Dean” he says. “I wonder… if I called you now and then, would that be… acceptable?”_

_“Yes. Yes it would be” Dean says, telling himself it’s ridiculous to be disappointed. Being Cas’ friend sounds awesome enough._

_The call never comes._

Claire storms past him on her way to the front door. “Hey, wait!” he calls out.

She reels around, tears she won’t allow to fall gathering in her eyes. Ah, the foolish bravery of almost eighteen. Dean remembers it well.

“He said – he said I am making Uncle Cas sicker! Me! As if he didn’t –“

“Sh” he shushes her, “We don’t want to give them ammunition, do we?”

She shakes her head, golden curls bouncing around. “No. The sooner we get rid of them…”

“Claire…” It’s one thing for Dean to think such things,. It’s another for Claire to say them, in this house were Jack seems to have his ears anywhere. Soon after Dean came back to look after Cas, he actually walked past a room and saw that he was acting as if he was harming himself in an obvious attempt to win his sympathy. Too bad he has seen actual cases of that and didn’t bat an eyelid.

“I know, I know.” The tears are still threatening to fall. Dean is unsure whether he should reach out to her when she hugs him, burying her face in his chest.

“I’m so glad you’re here” she breathes and runs out, intent on catching her bus.

He looks after her, feeling sorry for the kid. She was the first to alert him to the changes in the house, too.

_He’d lie if he said he’s not looking forward to nursing Cas again. True, the phone call he half-expected, half-dreaded never materialized after the cast came off, and when he tried to contact him, Css had apparently changed his phone number…_

_Why is he looking forward to this again?_

_He scolds himself for being an idiot. Really, it doesn’t matter that ultimately his stupid little hopes cam to nothing; he can remember his last job in this house pretty well, and doesn’t doubt it will be a pleasant and quick one now as well, since Cas will be as adamant to get healthy again as he was before, and Claire is a sunshine, teenage mood swings notwithstanding._

_And so, he’s understandably shocked when she opens the door for him in an old sweater, her hair unkempt, her expression closed off. “Hey, Claire” he says, unsure of how to –_

_She grabs him by the arm and drags him in. “Dean” she hisses, “there is something you should know –“_

_But before she can explain, a young man and a woman about Cas’ age enter the room. “Claire” he says, eyes wide, “Don’t annoy the nurse. God knows he has his work cut out for him.”_

_While Dean normally appreciates it when people recognize his work is hard, this doesn’t sit right with him. It sounds too much like cozying up to him. He’s never liked people doing that._

_“As far as I am aware, Mr. Novak spoke of a severe cold when he called me…”_

_Granted, Dean was a little angry that Cas only wanted to talk about his health, as if they hadn’t been… but then they weren’t, he reminds himself. Just because he thought the beautiful writer with the giant house was interested in him, doesn’t mean he actually was._

_“It was almost pneumonia!”_

_Good God, is his lip actually trembling? What guy in his twenties acts like this? Dean has no idea what this is all supposed to mean._

_He learns the truth soon enough._

Out of habit, Dean checks that Claire has reached the bus stop through the living room window. She doesn’t know he does it, of course; he would never embarrass her in front of her friends. God knows the girl has to deal with enough.

Speaking of…

He better go and tell Cas that he spoke to Crowley so he can make sure Jack isn’t trying to convince him he’s had a heart attack. Again.

That wasn’t a fun night last week.

As could be expected, Jack is sitting close to the bed while Kelly is standing on the other side, her eyes never leaving her son.

Say what you want about this mess, but she’s a good mother, Dean will give her that. If only she paid a bit more attention to the apple of her eye’s disposition.

“Dean! You certainly took your time to return to Father –“

“You were gone a long time” Cas say plaintively.

Kelly, to her credit, only nods, still focused on Jack.

“I was talking to Claire and forgot the time” Dean replies smoothly, “She’s such a great girl.”

A smile passes Cas’ lips. “She is.”

Hah. Take that, you spawn. He might have weakened Cas and Claire’s bond, but he hasn’t destroyed it yet. “I talked to Crowley. He’ll come at two, like we agreed.”

“Thank God” Cas breathes. “God knows how much longer I have, I want to leave everyone well provided for.”

Only Dean sees Jack’s smirk.

“Claire is so young…”

His face falls and now Dean’s the one who’s happily smiling.

“I want to leave you a bit of money too, Dean” Cas announces unexpectedly. “For all your insistence that I am healthy, you are taking excellent care of me.”

Better than you know, he thinks to himself. He’s pretty sure if it weren’t for him and Claire watching them like hawks, Jack and Kelly would already have made sure that will would be written differently.

“That’s a nice gesture, but not only do I stand by my point that you have many more years before you, it’s really not necessary. You know I really like… my job” he finishes before he says something stupid like, The man I know you still are deep down, or, My hopeless crush on you hasn’t really gone anywhere.

He clears his throat. “Do you need anything?”

“I think we are okay here” Jack says immediately, “I can look after Father.”

Of course he can. Dean gives him what he hopes is an encouraging smile. “I’ll check on you later, Mr. Novak; maybe you can get out of bed for Crowley today?”

“I don’t know yet, Dean, but I’ll try.”

That’s a better answer than he’s sued to receiving by now. The walk with Claire did him good.

Dean sighs and retires to the room Cas insisted he should get when he returned to take care of him.

* * *

By the time Crowley arrives, Jack has called Dean three times to check Cas’ temperature, makes sure he “lies correctly” (as if he didn’t know his job) and has done a thorough job of convincing him that he’s simply too ill to even think about getting up.

At least Claire’s not here to see it – she went to a friend’s house after school.

Dean opens the door and breathes, “Thank God you’re here.”

“That’s literally the first time in my life I ever heard those words directed at myself” Crowley drawls as Dean draws him into a quick hug. “Are you alright?”

“Just the usual. You know, the spawn doing his thing.”

He can’t recall if it was he or Crowley who first have him the nickname, but it has served them well.

“I see. Don’t worry, I’ve got it. God knows what he would actually get up to once the ink dries on the will.”

Crowley sweeps past him, as confident and unruffled as ever, and Dean breathes a sigh of relief.

It really feels good to see a sane adult.

* * *

If he were one of those who manage their business haphazardly he would say he’s been to Castiel Novak’s bedroom countless times in the past year, and not in the fun way.

Crowley, however, is not; and so he can firmly state that he’s been here thirty-three times within the last twelve months, and all of that for the will of a man who is as healthy as Crowley himself, or his nurse Dean, for the matter.

At least the spawn isn’t there when he enters. It was difficult, but he finally got through to him when he explained there were some attorney-client privileges that should never be broken, it seems. A white lie, but effective.

“Castiel, you look good.”

“Of course you would say that” he all but wails, “Ne being alive means you get more money out of me.”

Don’t roll your eyes, don’t roll your eyes, Dean wouldn’t like you to roll your eyes. “Are you accusing Dean of the same? Because I am rather sure the registered nurse who has been taking care of you for months now would really like to hear that.”

As always, a simple mention of Dean – no title, no last name, since they have been best friends for years – makes him appear from under his bedclothes, looking decidedly grumpy. Good. A little jealousy would do him good.

He is still peeking out from his blanket fort, and Crowley drives the point home. “I think I’ll take him out on his evening off. Can’t be easy looking after someone who is that ill. He needs a bit of –“

The man is already getting out of bed and Crowley barely suppresses a smirk. Of course.

“Let’s go, then” he says, sounding much stronger and healthier than that offspring of his and his mother would like him to be.

“In the garden?” Crowley asks, already strolling to the door.

* * *

Now that Crowley is with him, Dean can breathe a sigh of relief. At least for a few minutes.

He sends a text to Claire that everything’s fine and then calls Sam.

“Dean!”

“Hey, Sammy. How’s life treating you?”

“Good. Are you still busy saving Castiel Novak’s millions?”

He rolls his eyes. “He doesn’t have millions. And I just want to make sure the kid isn’t left with nothing.”

“I know” Sam sighs. “I’m just worried you’re growing too close, that’s all.”

Too late, Sammy. Way too late.

He doesn’t tell him that. “Yeah, whatever. Now tell me something that’ll take my mind of creepy make-you-sick jedi.”

* * *

Novak, Crowley knows, isn’t as far gone as Dean fears or the spawn hopes. He’s still pretty lucid, and strong, especially when he manages to make him think of something else than his non-failing health. His niece and Dean are the best subjects to achieve that, and so he is listening to her chances at getting a full ride into the college of her choice. Granted, patience isn’t one of his virtues – not that he possesses any to begin with – but he has always been able to fake it.

“She’s so very clever” he marvels. “I am sure she is going places…”

Crowley can easily agree with him there. According to Dean, she was the first one to look through her so-called adoptive brother’s game. “Oh yes, and it seems you did a marvellous job raising her.”

Cas’ face falls. “As long as I could… and as long as I am still going to be around…”

And right back to his favourite lament. Crowley clears his throat. “While we’re at this rather sad subject, may I suggest that, while it wouldn’t console her for such a loss, she might be better off if you were to leave her…”

It was the first rule he and Dean put into place when this began.

Always, always reinforce who truly has a right to Novak’s care, love and money.

* * *

Dean’s reading Vonnegut when someone knocks on his door. He recognizes Crowley’s short, decisive rap and hastens to open it. “And?”

“All clear, don’t worry. The spawn’s not getting anything out of this yet.”

“Thank God for that. Claire has got more right to it.”

“You too, I’d say. And just about anyone else Novak has ever met, yours truly included.” Crowley grins.

“You’re thinking about your bill, I can tell, you know.”

“Can’t you always?”

Dean shakes his head.

His bestie might not be a guy who most people would think of as decent, but he gets the job done.

* * *

That evening, he makes burgers. Yes, Cas is of the opinion that he should eat a balanced diet, but since no doctor is allowed near him, least they decide he is well after all (Dean will give the spawn credit for being that clever), it’s not official and Dean’s burgers usually tempt him.

Claire’s face lights up when she comes home and finds him cooking. “Burgers!”

“Hello to you, too” he chuckles. “No changes, by the way; everything is fine.”

“I don’t care about the money” she says once again.

“I know. But let’s first take care of this, then throw out –“

Jack enters the kitchen and Dean smoothly continues, “the trash, would you be so kind, Claire?”

She immediately complies.

“Father isn’t supposed to eat that!”

“He always feels better after he does, though” Dean replies. Don’t forget who’s the nurse here, buddy.

“But they’re so rich –“

“And excellent, if I say so myself” he interrupts him brightly. “Why don’t you ask your mother if she’d like some, too?”

He can’t help but leave to do that just as Claire returns and throws him a glance that, if he saw it, would probably shave years off of his life.

To no one’s surprise, Cas does eat three burgers, and look better for it.

All in all, it is a normal day.

* * *

Dean should have known something would go wrong.

Or rather, that Jack would come up with another plan of attack.

It’s his night out, and he’s having a drink with Crowley. When he left, Claire was hanging out with Cas, the spawn for once far away from his chosen father.

“Squirrel, you’re just going to end up hurting yourself” Crowley says, and he looks more serious than Dean has ever seen him.

“You’ve been talking to Sam.”

“He called me, and you know what that costs him.”

Dean does, indeed. He’ll never get why his brother is so prejudiced against his bestie, but he can’t change a thing about it. “I told him I’m fine.”

Crowley rolls his eyes. “You’re busy protecting the guy you’re crushing on from being made poorer by a spoiled brat and neglecting yourself over it. Sam and I agree on that.”

“Wait, you two agree on something? That’s about as difficult as achieving world peace. Where’s my Nobel price?”

“Be serious for once, Dean.”

If Crowley tells him to be serious, that means he’s really really worried for a change, and Dean can’t ignore that. “Hey.” He lightly touches his hand. Their eyes meet.

Dean’s known for a while that if life had dealt them different cards, if things would just be changed up a bit, Crowley would be the one he’d be pining over. And he suspects the feeling would be mutual. “I’ll be careful, alright?”

Crowley nods, his expression soft for once.

* * *

And yet, he’s not careful enough, because when he returns to the house, he sees a car he doesn’t know in the driveway. And Dean knows his cars.

_“Told you this would be a good idea” Dean says, driving the Impala to the park._

_“There’s still my deadline” Cas frets. “The accident already put me behind –“_

_“And you have, what, six bestsellers under your belt? Pretty sure your agent will understand that.”_

_As if Dean didn’t know that it’s actually seven bestsellers Cas has written. He’s read each of them several times. “And you needed to get out of the house.”_

_“Now you sound like Claire.”_

_“She is a wise young woman” Dean says, grinning at him. “You won’t regret it. No one has ever regretted a picnic.”_

_“I am sure that cannot be true” Cas answers, but he’s smiling that soft smile of his, and his eyes are sparkling. “But it’s worth it sitting in this car, I will admit that.”_

_Dean laughs. “Sure is.”_

The car that’s parking in front of the house now is nothing like Baby though. It’s one of those European models Bobby bitches about because they make way more work than they’re worth, in his opinion, and Dean’s ready to bet this one in particular cost a fortune.

He doesn’t like the looks of it one bit.

Nor does he like the guy who comes out of the house as he watches. Years around Sam and Crowley mean he has spent his fair share of time with lawyers, and he knows them by sight now.

Seems like the spawn brought in reinforcements.

He can’t very well ask him what he’s doing here; this is not his home; but he quickly dives behind the nearest car and takes a few pictures of the guy he forwards to Sam and Crowley.

It’s definitely not a good sign that his best friend answers with a panicked DO NOT APPROACH test.

Sam calls him immediately. “Dean, that’s Lucifer Pellegrino.”

He blinks. “Lucifer –“

And then he remembers. “Shit.”

“You can say that again.”

Of course he’s heard the name before. Both Sam and Crowley know a hundred stories about the guy, and none of them good. For one, he’s always, always on the side of the big corporation or the rich douchebag, and he has left countless people in debt.

If you need someone to do your dirty work…

Damn it.

* * *

Claire is waiting for him; as he passes her room, intent on checking on Cas, she hisses “Dean!” and beckons him in. “Did you see the guy who just left?”

“Yes, and Sammy tells me he’s bad news. A lawyer.”

She nods. “I hid in the garden; the window was open so I could hear what they were talking about. Dean – they plan on making sure Uncle Castiel gives them all their money while he’s alive! The first thing they’re going to do is throw us out! And how am I supposed to care for him when he’s like this?”

Dean looks at a young woman knowing what she’s going to have to do will be difficult, but nonetheless determined to go through with it. “No, look” he says gruffly, “You wouldn’t be left alone on the street, alright?”

“We can’t ask that of you.”

“I am offering, Claire.”

She takes a deep breath and calms herself down, looking older than her years – small wonder, considering she’s being threatened with losing her home. “I don’t know if he signed it yet, though. He came to the window and I had to disappear.”

Dean nods. “Don’t worry, I’ll figure it out.”

Checking up on Cas then it is.

He’s lying in bed, looking as miserable as he could possibly be.

“How are you this fine evening?” Dean asks brightly – too brightly, of course.

“You left for a long time”.

“I did have a drink with a friend, but I’m back now.” He knows better than to broach the topic of another lawyer coming by. Cas has probably been warned not to say anything.

He rolls around so his back is to Dean, and the nurse suddenly sees a piece of paper stick out of his bedside drawer.

Thank God. Cas wanted him to see it. There’s some part of him that doesn’t believe what the spawn is trying to feed him.

He makes quick work of the bedclothes, managing to snag the paper in the meantime.

Crowley once told him the world got lucky they both ended up on the side of good, and Dean has to admit he has a point.

As soon as he’s back in his room, he calls Sam to translate the legal speak of the thankfully of yet unsigned contract.

It’s as bad as they feared. “This transfers all of Cas’ assets to Kelly Kline, and we both know that means Jack will have control. Also, it only gives him and Claire the right to live in their own house for three more months, and in case of Cas’ death, it immediately expires.”

“But that means… you don’t think…”

“I don’t think they’d go that far. I think that’s more reassurance than anything else, plus a selling point for Cas – you know, he only hears “right to live here” and it’s good enough for him. But it says a lot that they’ve brought him to contemplate signing it in the first place.”

“Alright.” Dean sighs. “Guess we’ll have to come up with a plan.”

* * *

He probably shouldn’t be surprised that, when he talks to Crowley the next day, he announces, “Alright, that’s it. At least now we can use the fact that they use you like a goddamn maid.”

“What do you –“

“DNA samples of Feathers and the spawn, Squirrel. And soon. And I have another idea too… Actually, I have two small ideas…”

He doesn’t elaborate, but Dean knows him well enough not to ask.

* * *

Later, Dean won’t be able to say whether he wants to kill Crowley or thank him on his knees (and boy, would he have to say something about that if he told him in these exact words).

But as of now, he has no idea what today will bring.

To call the last week tense would be an understatement. Jack knows they know – although Dean can’t tell how he figured it out, considering his “innocent manchild” shtick – and he’s treating Claire worse and worse. It’s enough to make him consider punching him, but he can’t leave Claire alone here.

Cas is growing more and more morose every day, and barely listens to what Dean has to say anymore. He would give it all up for lost, if it weren’t for the few glimpses he still gets of the real man behind the facade.

“You look pale” he tells him on Friday, suddenly and unasked for.  

“Yeah, well, I didn’t have the best week” he says simply, because it’s true.

“I am sorry to hear that, Dean”.

And fro the first time in quite a while, it sounds like he means it.

That and Crowley assuring him that everything’s going to work out are the only things keeping Dean sane. Well, almost.

The other one is Kelly, who for some reason has suddenly grown a backbone. It starts on that very night when Dean learns about the aptly-named Lucifer, when Claire, determined to show that she is dealing well, makes them tea, and Kelly comes across them in the kitchen; there must be something she sees in the young girl’s face, for she barely interacts with them the next few days and yet Dean actually catches her reprimanding her son once.

Wonders will never cease.

* * *

On the Sunday that changes everything, Crowley arrives looking furious; Dean tries to get him alone so they can talk, but eh only shakes his head and goes to Cas’ room.

That doesn’t look good.

But all of these thoughts are blown away when, ten minutes later, Crowley throws the door open and calles out, “He’s stopped breathing!”

Dean rushed in an does everything he can think of, everything he’s been trained to do; and as he does, a part of his brain is screaming that this is not possible. Cas is healthy, he shouldn’t – he shouldn’t –

**All he remembers is his (former? Jack said he should get rid of Crowley, now that he has Pellegrino, but he came recommended by Dean, and Cas trusts Dean) lawyer ambushing him with a needle.**

**Now he’s lying in his bed, his eyes closed, and can hear everything that’s going on around him, but he can’t blink, speak, or move.**

**What –**

**“That’s not –“ Dean has never sounded so broken. In fact, when Cas thinks back to the beginning of their acquaintance, he remembers him mostly laughing and cheerful, before his health made it impossible for him to truly enjoy his company. Back when they said goodbye, he was so certain he would call him –**

**“Do you think – do you think Jack poisoned him?”**

**Jack? His son? Oh no, Jack would never do that. He’s so careful when it comes to looking after him –**

**“Uncle CAS!”**

**“Claire!”**

**Almost as if he can see it, Cas knows that Dean is trying to hold her back like the good, righteous man he is; but to no avail; in the next moment, he feels her hugging him, her hot tears seeping into his pyjama top.**

**_My little girl. Don’t cry. I’m so sorry._ **

**“Uncle – no – “ she sobs. “What am I supposed to do with you?”**

**“Hey.” Her weight disappear off his chest, and Cas knows Dean has taken her into his arms. “It’s going to be alright. You can stay with me, or if you don’t want that, I have female friends I can ask for a favour. And then you’ll go to college, and you’re gonna make him proud.”**

**But why should she have to leave? Certainly no one would be so cruel as to –**

**“Come one” Dean says gently, “I’ll make you a cup of tea.”**

**After the door had closed behind them, Crowley, who Cas almost forgot was there, speaks. “Alright, Feathers, drastic time, drastic measures and all that. I recommend that you listen very carefully – don’t worry, you can have the antidote when you have learned your lesson.”**

**What kind of hellish demon does Dean call his best friend?**

**Crowley leaves, but soon enough, Cas hears Jack’s and Kelly’s steps.**

**“It’s true, then” he announces; he’s never sounded like that before, Cas can’t understand –“We’ll have to get them out of the house as soon as possible.”**

**“But Jack” Kelly says gently, “It’s the only home she has ever known, and Dean has done wonderful work –“**

**“Mother, come on. You know my real father dealt with all of that; we only have to fake his signature now and –“**

**Real father? Fake his signature?**

**“There aren’t many people who’ll miss him. Stupid hermit. If I had to imitate his mannerisms for one more day I would have gone crazy.”**

**Imitate? But –**

**“Too bad we never could get you two to marry. I would have loved to be a legitimate cuckoo in that nest. But he was too enamoured for Dean for that.”**

**How can he talk about him like this? He thinks he’s dead, and not one kind word, not one gentle reminder –**

**“Jack” Kelly reprimands him. Thank God for that.**

**“If only Dean hadn’t been crushing on him too, it would have made everything easier –“**

**Wait a second, Dean likes him?**

**“Jack, he’s only just –“**

**“Yeah, yeah, I know. Let’s get this over with.”**

**“Ahem.”**

**Crowley.**

**“What do you want?”**

**“I just want to pay my respects” he says brightly.**

**“I don’t see how someone who clearly took advantage of my father –“**

**“You mean the man you made think he was your father?” Crowley interrupts him smoothly. “Because the paternity tests i had conducted with your, Castiel’s and Lucifer Pellegrino’s DNA tell me otherwise.”**

**“How did you –“**

**“Easy. I’m Crowley. I get what I want, when I want.”**

**“Get. Out. Wait, what are you –”**

**Another prick in his arm, and he gasps, his eyes opening –**

Dean comes running when he hears the commotion, Claire behind him despite his attempts to make her hang back. “What the – Cas!?”

“Back among the living” Crowley declares, “Call me jesus.”

“Sorry peaches, I ain’t ever doing that” Dean says, automatically stepping up to check Cas’ vitals.

Cas, who is looking at him with wide eyes.

Cas, who is looking as healthy as ever.

Cas, who is wonderfully, miraculously alive.

Dean resists the urge to kiss him, which proves useless when Cas grabs his t-shirt and drags him into a kiss.

“My, what plot twists we are seeing today –“

“I am going to punch you in the face for that” Claire says quietly. “Eventually.”

“I would be disappointed if you didn’t, Miss Novak”.

“Father!” Jack exclaims, and he sounds so innocent, so true to his game of the faithful son that for a second, Dean fears the worst, but then Cas pulls back while keeping him in his arms and tells him, “Get out.”

“What?”

“Get out. This is my home – my and my niece’s home – and here is no place for you.” He looks at Kelly and his expression softens. “You can stay until you get your bearings, Kelly.”

But she shakes her head. “Thank you, but no. It’s time I leave – everyone here.”

“But Mother –“

“No.” She shakes her head again, looking more determined than Dean has ever seen her. “I have allowed you and your father to decide everything for me. You almost turned me into a criminal! I have lived for you for too long. It’s time to live for myself.”

It’s the last they see of her, but she will keep sending postcards of the places she travels to from now on.

Dean doesn’t watch her leave; he’s too preoccupied trying to make sense of it all; but when Claire tackles them excitedly and he realizes that he somehow must have gone from nurse straight to boyfriend and step-uncle and he hears Crowley chuckle, he can only shake his head.

What a day it has been.

**One year later**

“Dude” Dean says, “I still can’t believe you poisoned my boyfriend.”

“Technically he wasn’t your boyfriend, then.”

Dean raises an eyebrow.

“Hey” Crowley says over his usual glass of Craig, “If it was good enough for Romeo and Juliet –“

“Crowley.”

“What?”

“They died.”

“They did, didn’t they?”

Sometimes, he thinks his best friend is utterly insane.

“Dean” Cas, who has been making a few changes to his latest novel, sweeps in. “Crowley.”

As always, his voice sounds a little flat. Dean would probably be worried if he didn’t know that this doesn’t come from resentment at having been left for dead but from some deep-seated but rather pointless jealousy.

He chuckles. “Hey, sunshine. How’s the book?”

Cas finally wrote the love story he told him about, that one time in the garden.

“Finished.” He holds out a stack of papers. “Would you like to see the dedication?”

“Sure.”

He carefully takes the book into his hands and reads. “To D., now and forever my muse and hopefully my future husband.”

The papers slip out of his hand, which means it’s a good thing Crowley’s there because he catches them, looking as smug as ever. “Cas –“

“Dean, will you marry me?”

He can only nod.

And when the door opens and Claire (who has just returned from her first year at Stanford and made good of her promise to punch Crowley at Christmas), Sam and Sarah storm in, Dean doesn’t think he’s ever been happier.  


End file.
